


You make me feel so young

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El amor está en el aire [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: ¿Qué busca él cuando me observa tan profundamente? Tal vez solo quiere saber si represento un peligro para su hermano.





	You make me feel so young

**Author's Note:**

> DIS: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y no espero ganar nada con este fic.
> 
> Nota: Este fic es parte del mini-reto "El amor está en el aire" del Foro "I Am Sherlocked". Este es mi primer Mystrade y es super simple pero espero que les guste. El tema para este primer fic era: ¡Cuando su Crush le mira, se le ponen las piernas de gelatina! (Y el crush le mira MUCHO)

¿Me está mirando? Odio esto, soy un adulto. Cabello blanco y todo, arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos cada vez que me río, dolores en los huesos cuando uso mucha fuerza, dolor de espalda cuando trabajo hasta tarde, ya casado una vez, el encargado de todo mi departamento. Soy un adulto, casi un hombre de mediana edad y a pesar de todo, cada vez que él me mira siento que mis piernas se debilitan y mi corazón late un poco más rápido. Como si tuviera quince otra vez y le estuviera pidiendo a una chica si quiere ir al cine conmigo.

¿Querrá Mycroft ir al cine conmigo? Probablemente no, él parece un hombre ocupado, sin tiempo para cosas pedestres como el cine y palomitas con mantequilla ¿Le gustarán las flores? Por supuesto que no ¿Qué estoy pensando? Mycroft es un hombre, a los hombres no les gustan las flores, o bueno, a John le gustan, a John le gustan todas las cosas suaves y agradables, excepto cuando se trata de casos. Entonces le gusta el peligro y la adrenalina. John es especial de esa forma, y es probablemente por eso que Sherlock lo adora tanto. Porque John es especial, lleno de pequeños secretos.

No como yo, normal, simple. No hay mucho que descubrir sobre mi ¿Verdad? ¿Qué busca él cuando me observa tan profundamente? Tal vez solo quiere saber si represento un peligro para su hermano ¿Un policía cerca de un ex drogadicto? Eso no puede salir bien. Pero quiero que salga bien, quiero que Sherlock viva una vida larga y plena, quiero que Mycroft sepa esto.

Él y su hermano están en mi oficina ahora mismo. Discutiendo como siempre, John junto a Sherlock, como siempre, ¿Quién pertenece a un lado de Mycroft? ¿Cómo John pertenece a un lado de su detective? Probablemente alguien extraordinario, como esa chica de la que John siempre me está contando, Anthea, demasiado joven para un puesto alto en el gobierno pero que se mueve como una espía del MI6. A veces ella aparece en Scotland Yard, sin decir una palabra y mirándome como si ella supiera algo que yo no.

Sherlock y Mycroft dejan de debatir, la discusión termina con Sherlock dejando su oficina con largos, pesados pasos y John siguiéndole de cerca pero parando para disculparse y decir adiós. Todo con una pequeña seña con su mano izquierda, una ligera reverencia de cabeza y un silencioso, "Lo siento", su expresión facial cansada y sus ojos brillando con diversión. Un misterio envuelto en un enigma, John Watson, por eso Sherlock lo adora tanto.

Cuando John cierra la puerta, la habitación se llena con un incomodo silencio, Mycroft no se mueve un centímetro y continua observándome.

"¿Te gusta el café, Lestrade?" Pregunta con ese acento sofisticado que lo caracterizan a él y a su hermano.

Yo por un segundo, no respondo nada, Mycroft no parece molesto con mi aparente inmovilidad, en cambio, descansa las palmas de sus manos en ese paraguas que nunca suelta y me mira con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. "Si," respondo finalmente, "no es lo más Inglés del mundo pero me mantiene despierto todo el día ¿Sabes?"

El sonríe indulgentemente "¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de café conmigo?" pregunta revisando su reloj que probablemente cuesta más de lo que yo gano al año "Si no me equivoco ya casi es hora de tu descanso".

Yo no me molesto en preguntar cómo consiguió mi horario, justo como John ya no pregunta cómo es que Sherlock se sabe todas sus claves de cuentas bancarias.

"Si". Respondo, orgulloso de no tartamudear porque Mycroft me está invitando a tomar café con él "Si, me encantaría". Él sonríe otra vez y espera a que me levante de mi escritorio y lo acompañe hasta la puerta, entonces entrecruza nuestros brazos y nos guía a ambos hasta afuera del Yard.

Mi estomago no deja de dar vueltas y de repente doy las gracias silenciosamente por su brazo sosteniéndome porque mis piernas no parecen querer moverse por sí mismas.

Y es que él provoca esto en mi, esta debilidad y estos sentimientos, me hace sentir joven y nervioso otra vez, lleno de vida y esperando cada nuevo movimiento inesperado. No es lo mismo que viven Sherlock y John. Dios no, pero es nuevo, casi estable, un mundo nuevo de sensaciones que jamás esperé volver a sentir.


End file.
